


I could be all what you need. If you let me try.

by itisjustme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjustme/pseuds/itisjustme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem najważniejsze jest dla nas to, czego byśmy się w życiu nie spodziewali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be all what you need. If you let me try.

Drobna szatynka siedziała w swoim pokoju na szerokim parapecie z siedziskiem, patrząc na pojedyncze krople deszczu spływające po szybie. Z dużego okna pokoju na piętrze rozpościerał się widok na ulicę osiedla, na którym mieszkała siedemnastolatka. Codziennie przechodziło tamtędy dużo osób. Młodzież wracała ze szkoły, chodziła na randki. Chłopcy skradali dziewczynom całusy na progach domów. Sąsiad z naprzeciwka znowu psioczył na każdego dookoła, bo popsuł mu się samochód. Niestety dziewczyna nie mogła tego zobaczyć.  
Westchnęła głośno i spuściła głowę w dół, a z jej oczu po raz kolejny tego dnia spłynęły słone łzy. Cały czas uświadamiała sobie, jak samotna stała się w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Zawiodła się na tych, których uważała za swoich prawdziwych przyjaciół. Brakowało jej dawnego towarzystwa znajomych i koleżanek, które zapomniały, że ktoś taki jak Lucy Evans w ogóle istnieje. Oni wszyscy zostawili ją wtedy, kiedy najbardziej ich potrzebowała.  
Powoli ześlizgnęła się z parapetu, ocierając łzy, z zamiarem pójścia do kuchni po coś do picia. Znała swój dom lepiej, niż własną kieszeń. Mogła bez problemu poruszać się w nim po ciemku, co w gruncie rzeczy nie było dalekie od rzeczywistości. Nauczyła się żyć w taki sposób. Nie miała wyboru.  
Weszła do kuchni, podnosząc nogę, pamiętając o progu znajdującym się przy wejściu. Przesuwając ręką po górnych szafkach, odliczyła do pięciu i otworzyła odpowiednią. Przez przypadek trąciła szklane naczynie, które po chwili z głośnym brzękiem wylądowało na podłodze, rozbijając się na setki małych kawałeczków. Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać kolejne łzy, a ona sama usiadła na podłodze, opierając się plecami o szafkę i schowała twarz w dłoniach szlochając cicho.

*

Grupa chłopaków na motorach zatrzymała się przy fontannie w parku. Jeden z nich wyciągnął schowaną przez siebie wcześniej skrzynkę piwa i rozdał je swoim kolegom. Nie bali się absolutnie niczego. A może tak tylko im się wydawało. Mieli w nosie przepisy prawne na temat picia w miejscach publicznych i to, że w każdej chwili ktoś może powiadomić policję. Byli młodzi. W głowach mieli tylko to, żeby przeżyć życie tak, żeby mieć co wspominać.  
Jeden z nich podziękował za butelkę, a zamiast tego z kieszeni swojej brązowej, skórzanej kurtki wyjął paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnął jednego, a resztę schował. Podpalił końcówkę zapalniczką pożyczoną od Travisa i mocno się zaciągnął. Uwielbiał to uczucie drapania w gardle. Szybko zasunął suwak swojego okrycia, kiedy dotarł do niego zimny podmuch jesiennego wiatru.

Był jednym z wyższych w ich bandzie. Kręcone, ciemne włosy, szerokie ramiona, wąskie biodra. Jedyny uśmiech, jaki można było dostrzec na jego twarzy był uśmiechem ironicznym, chociaż i tego starał się go unikać, a już w ogóle w towarzystwie znajomych. Nie chciał pokazywać dołeczków w policzkach, które niejednokrotnie były obiektem drwin w ich grupie.  
-Psy jadą!-krzyknął jeden z chłopaków. Na tą komendę wszyscy wsiedli na swoje maszyny i odpalili je jednym kopniakiem. Całe zamieszanie wyrwało Stylesa ze stanu lekkiego otępienia, które znacznie wpłynęło na jego refleks. Minutę później był daleko za swoimi kolegami.

*

-Ty chyba naprawdę nie zrozumiałeś tego, co powiedziałem ci ostatnim razem-porucznik Anderson obszedł swoje biurko i usiadł na jego blacie naprzeciwko uśmiechającego się drwiąco chłopaka.-Wyraźnie dałem ci do zrozumienia, że jeszcze choćby jeden, najmniejszy wybryk i trafisz do paki!  
Harry Styles znajdował się w znanym sobie doskonale miejscu. Właściwie można by powiedzieć, że czuł się tu jak w domu. Posterunek policji w Holmes Chapel był miejscem odwiedzanym przez niego regularnie. Przyzwyczaił się już do obdrapanych ścian, nadgryzionego zębem czasu biurka i kilku mniejszych szafek stojących przy ścianach, a nawet do porucznika Andersona, na którego spadł przykry obowiązek przesłuchiwania młodego chuligana. Żyć nie umierać.  
-Ostatnim razem wstawiłem się za tobą, bo tak naprawdę nikt nie widział, żebyś zrobił coś złego, w odróżnieniu od swoich koleżków i zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że prosił mnie o to twój ojciec! Ale ostrzegałem cię. Niestety, kolejnej szansy nie dostaniesz. I mógłbyś z łaski swojej chociaż udawać, że cię to do jasnej cholery rusza!-Styles podniósł wzrok na funkcjonariusza, unosząc do góry lewą brew. Z jego twarzy przez cały czas, odkąd tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia nie znikał uśmiech, który tylko wyprowadzał Andersona z równowagi. Harry czuł, że teraz musiałby zdarzyć się cud, żeby nie trafił do więzienia. Nie mógł jednak tracić wizerunku. Jego koledzy zakatowaliby go, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że się złamał.  
-Panie Anderson-do pomieszczenia weszła młoda policjantka. Jej rude włosy upięte były w ciasnego koka, a ubrana była w policyjny uniform. Oczy Stylesa prześledziły jej całą sylwetkę zatrzymując się na moment na wydatnym biuście. Porucznik spojrzał na szatyna, a później wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia za kobietą.  
Z twarzy Harry’ego niemal od razu zniknął ironiczny uśmiech, a on sam westchnął ciężko. Spuścił wzrok na swoje splecione dłonie. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, że ten Harry Styles, z którym wszyscy mieli do czynienia na co dzień to nie był _on_. To była tylko przykrywka. Maska, którą przywdziewał każdego dnia, żeby nikt nie domyślił się, co dzieje się w jego wnętrzu. A nie działo się dobrze.  
Jeszcze cztery lata temu nikt nie pomyślałby o tym, że ten przykładny uczeń, miły i pomocny chłopak, może wdać się w głębsze stosunki z bandą Tylera Morrisa. Potem poszło z górki. Alkohol, narkotyki, panienki. Nie takiego Harry’ego znali jego wcześniejsi przyjaciele, a nikt tak naprawdę nie znał przyczyny jego nagłej przemiany. Mogli się tylko domyślać.  
-Gratulacje, Styles-do pomieszczenia wrócił porucznik Anderson.-Znowu ci się upiekło.-Harry uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby naprawdę miał aż takie szczęście?-Nie trafisz do pudła. Zamiast tego mam dla ciebie o wiele bardziej zajmującą robotę. Widzisz tamtą kobietę?-wskazał głową na postać stojącą w odległości około dwóch metrów za szklanymi drzwiami, rozmawiającą właśnie z młodą policjantką, która wcześniej wkroczyła do gabinetu. Styles spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, marszcząc czoło. Kobieta była w wieku około 50 lat. Na sobie miała brązowe spodnie z materiału oraz długi prochowiec w popielatym kolorze. W ręku trzymała kolorową apaszkę, którą prawdopodobnie zdjęła po wejściu na posterunek, oraz sporą torebkę jasnobrązowego koloru..-To pani Foster z opieki społecznej. Kilka przecznic stąd mieszka niewidoma dziewczyna. Potrzebuje towarzystwa.  
-I co ja mam niby zrobić?-odezwał się Styles swoim zachrypniętym głosem. Ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu i uldze pana Andersona, nie było w nim ani krzty drwiny, albo żadnych negatywnych emocji. Właściwie wydawało mu się, że usłyszał tylko zrezygnowanie.  
-Dotrzymać jej towarzystwa-wyjaśnił spokojnie Anderson.-Nie chodzi o to, żebyś przesiadywał u niej nie wiadomo ile i nie wiadomo jak często. Myślę, że 2-3 razy w tygodniu wystarczy, ale to już sami ustalicie.  
-Okej, czyli mam do niej po prostu pójść, posiedzieć i pogadać, tak?  
-Możecie też pójść na spacer, czy co tam jeszcze wymyślisz. Liczę na twoją kreatywność, a sądzę, że masz jej w bród.  
-Czyli to, albo pudło. Zajebiście.  
-To znaczy, że mam teraz pójść do pani Foster i powiedzieć jej, że się zgadzasz, tak?-Styles rozłożył ręce w geście rezygnacji.-Rozsądna decyzja. Zaraz ją tutaj zawołam i sami ustalicie szczegóły.

*

Punktualnie o wpół do trzeciej pod domem państwa Evans zjawił się nieznajomy chłopak. Z jego twarzy nic nie dało się odczytać, dlatego żadna z osób, które mijał po drodze, nie domyślała się nawet, jak zestresowany tak naprawdę był. Chociaż być może wcale nie zwracali na niego uwagi.  
Budynek, przed którym stanął, był średniej wielkości domem jednorodzinnym. Właściwie był to typowy, angielski dom z czerwonej cegły. W ogrodzie dostrzec można było równo przystrzyżony trawnik, rabaty, na których zapewne wiosną kwitły kolorowe kwiaty oraz kilka drzew, na których jeszcze znajdowały się jabłka.  
-Na cholerę mi to było-mruknął pod nosem i nacisnął przycisk dzwonka koło furtki przy wejściu na posesję.  
Kilka dni wcześniej myślał, że umrze z zażenowania, kiedy powiedział kolegom, jaka kara go spotkała. Nigdy go tak nie wyśmiali. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze całkowita niepewność. Kompletnie nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Nie znał tej dziewczyny, nie znał ludzi, do których przyszedł. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się zachować. I tak, to był _prawdziwy_ on. Nie ten łobuz, za którego każdy go miał, nawet jego ojciec, ale właśnie ten niepewny niczego chłopak.  
Kiedy po kilkudziesięciu sekundach nikt nie pojawił się,żeby zaprosić go do środka, chciał się wycofać. Już miał się odwrócić, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi frontowe. Stanęła w nich kobieta średniego wzrostu o bardzo miłym wyrazie twarzy i pogodnym uśmiechu. Jej włosy były w kolorze ciemnego blondu i sięgały jej ramion. Na pewno nie miała więcej niż 40 lat. Ubrana była w ciemne dżinsy i granatową, przylegającą do ciała bluzkę.  
-Umm.. dzień dobry!-powiedział Harry, jednak na jego twarzy nie pojawił się uśmiech, którego zapewne spodziewała się owa kobieta.-Ja..  
-Domyślam się, że to ty jesteś Harry-odezwała się. Chłopak z góry wziął ją za panią Evans, mamę niewidomej dziewczyny.-Proszę, wejdź, furtka jest otwarta.-chłopak pchnął furtkę, a ta otwarła się przed nim z dosyć głośnym skrzypnięciem. Powoli podszedł do pani Evans, która przepuściła go, żeby mógł wejść do środka i zamknęła za nim drzwi.  
Harry znajdował się w jasnym, przestronnym korytarzu. Z przodu widać było kuchnię, a po prawej stronie chłopak zdołał zauważyć – jak mu się wydawało – salon. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro, na które skierowała go pani Evans zaraz po zdjęciu przez niego kurtki i butów oraz odmówieniu filiżanki herbaty.  
Kobieta poprowadziła go po schodach na górę, opowiadając o swojej córce co nieco. Harry słuchał kobiety z uwagą, samemu nie odzywając się ani słowem. Dowiedział się między innymi, że niewidoma dziewczyna ma na imię Lucy i nie chodzi do szkoły, a uczy się w domu i właśnie była w trakcie wizyty nauczycielki.  
Kiedy po chwili stanęli w progu jednego z pomieszczeń na piętrze, Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.  
Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że przez kilka ostatnich dni wyobrażał sobie Lucy jako osobę nie mającą więcej niż 12 albo 13 lat, a tymczasem dziewczyna, którą zobaczył, wyglądała na osobę niewiele od niego młodszą.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka, Lucy nie miała więcej niż 1.60 wzrostu. Była bardzo szczupła i drobna. Harry miał wrażenie, że mógłby przewrócić ją najlżejszy podmuch wiatru. Swoje ciemne włosy, których koloru raczej nie odziedziczyła po mamie, spięła w wysokiego kucyka. Na sobie miała ciemne leginsy, luźny t-shirt w jasnoróżowym kolorze i bluzę koloru przypominającego morze w pochmurny dzień. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś jej się przygląda, odwróciła się w ich stronę. Harry stwierdził, że gdyby nie wiedział, że Lucy jest niewidoma, nigdy by się tego nie domyślił. Jej twarz była blada, a na ustach nie majaczył nawet cień uśmiechu.  
Za wzrokiem dziewczyny podążyła siedząca obok niej nauczycielka. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Harry’ego. „Dlaczego tu wszyscy są tacy mili?” to była jedyna myśl, jaka pojawiła się w tamtym momencie w głowie dwudziestolatka. Nie przywykł do takiego traktowania. Zaraz jednak po tym przypomniał sobie, że oni go przecież _nie znają_. Może, gdyby wiedzieli o nim chociaż trochę więcej, to nie spotkałby się z tak miłym przyjęciem.  
-Myślę, że możemy skończyć na dzisiaj-kobieta wstała i wzięła do ręki swoją torebkę.-Do zobaczenia za tydzień, Lucy. Miłego dnia.-dziewczyna nie odezwała się, skinęła tylko głową. Kiedy nauczycielka wyszła z pokoju, za nią podążyła pani Evans, zostawiając Harry’ego sam na sam z Lucy.  
Dziewczyna wstała z krzesła przy biurku, na którym siedziała do tej pory i ostrożnym krokiem podeszła do swojego łóżka; usiadła na środku u wezgłowia, po czym podkuliła nogi pod siebie.  
-Nie stój tak w drzwiach. Wejdź i usiądź.-to były pierwsze słowa, jakie Harry usłyszał z ust dziewczyny. Zawahał się lekko, po czym zastosował się do wydanego przed chwilą polecenia. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Nie wiedział nawet, co ma powiedzieć, od czego zacząć ich – nie da się ukryć – wymuszoną znajomość.-Ty jesteś Harry, prawda?  
-Umm.. tak-Harry odchrząknął lekko, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy.-A ty jesteś Lucy.  
-No brawo, Sherlocku-na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się rozbawiony uśmiech. Harry również uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Stwierdził, że Lucy jest bardzo błyskotliwą osobą.-Posłuchaj-dziewczyna przybrała swój poprzedni wyraz twarzy-wiem, że chyba nie masz ochoty tutaj ze mną siedzieć, wolałbyś robić inne, o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy i..  
-Daj spokój-przerwał jej-może być całkiem ciekawie. Z resztą i tak..-nie odważył się dokończyć swojej myśli.  
-Nie wydajesz się być osobą, która ma na pieńku z prawem. Wydawało mi się, że będziesz niewychowanym, nadętym gburem, albo coś w tym stylu.  
-Mam to traktować jako komplement?-Harry nie ukrywał rozbawienia, które pojawiło się w jego głosie. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, po czym ponownie zwróciła swoje niewidzące oczy na chłopaka.  
-Mogę cię dotknąć?-nawet nie widząc, mogła wyczuć zmieszanie i niepewność bijące od szatyna. Zmarszczył czoło nie wiedząc, o co jej chodzi.-Chcę zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz-wyjaśniła. Harry nie odezwał się słowem, ale przysunął się odrobinę bliżej, kiedy Lucy wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.  
Powoli dotknęła jego włosów, po czym zsunęła dłoń niżej, na twarz. Harry przestał nawet oddychać, czując dotyk dziewczyny. Miała lodowato-zimne ręce.  
Dłoń Lucy badała powierzchnię twarzy chłopaka, podczas gdy ten cały czas siedział nieruchomo i nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Po krótkiej chwili poczuł, jak szatynka muska palcami jego biceps.  
-To tatuaż?-spytała, dotykając dużego statku na ręce chłopaka.-Co on przedstawia?

*

Dwa miesiące. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Harry stracił głowę dla Lucy. Chociaż możliwe, że sam do końca nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Dziewczyna stała się jego oparciem w trudnych chwilach, powierniczką jego sekretów. Oczywiście z wzajemnością. Zaprzyjaźnili się i nie wyobrażali sobie życia bez siebie nawzajem.  
Czas, jaki Harry spędzał ze swoimi wcześniejszymi kolegami, ograniczył się do absolutnego minimum. Widział się z nimi dwa razy w tygodniu kiedy Lucy miała lekcje z panią Smith. Nie było to już jednak to, co kiedyś. Jeden z nich – o ile Harry pamiętał, był to Taylor – stwierdził, że Stylesa ktoś podmienił. Nie miał już ochoty z nimi pić, ani jeździć na motorach gdzie popadnie. Miał dosyć potyczek z prawem. Pomału wracał do tego, co było cztery lata temu. Jedyne, co się nie zmieniło, to jego kontakty z ojcem. A raczej.. ich brak.  
Pamiętał, jak jednego popołudnia, podczas spotkania z Lucy wybrali się na spacer. Harry cały czas kierował dziewczynę i podtrzymywał ją, żeby się przez przypadek o coś nie potknęła i nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Kiedy w końcu usiedli na jednej z ławek przy stawie w parku, Harry opowiedział jej wszystko, co wydarzyło się przez minione trzy lata i jak wpłynęły one na jego życie. Była pierwszą osobą, której się zwierzył.

  
_-Harry, mogę cię o coś spytać?-odezwała się dziewczyna, rzucając chleb kaczkom pływającym w stawie, o których obecności poinformował ją siedzący obok niej chłopak. Stwierdziła, że to dziwne, że jeszcze można je tu spotkać, w końcu była połowa stycznia, a tego roku zima w Anglii wyjątkowo dopisała. W końcu spadł śnieg.-Jak to się stało, że jesteś, jaki jesteś? Mam na myśli.. zatrzymania i to wszystko. Znam cię i wiem, że naprawdę taki nie jesteś._   
_-To trochę.. trudne-westchnął chłopak przeczesując lewą dłonią swoje podburzone przez lekki wiatr włosy. Lucy nie odezwała się ani słowem, czekając na wyjaśnienie. Wiedziała, że Harry powie jej wszystko, w końcu jej ufał. A przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję.-Trzy i pół roku temu umarła moja mama. Miała raka mózgu i nic nie dało się już zrobić, było za późno. Tata.. on nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić i trochę.._   
_Powiedział jej o tym, że kiedy jego mama żyła, ojciec był przykładnym mężem i ojcem. Zawsze starał się wracać z pracy najszybciej, jak tylko mógł, co jakiś czas przynosił swojej żonie jakiś drobny upominek, chodził z synem na mecze, po których później udawali się do baru. Wtedy często przymykał oko na to, że jego syn nie był jeszcze pełnoletni i od czasu do czasu pozwalał wypić mu małe piwo. Nawet, kiedy u mamy chłopaka wykryto raka, nie tracił hartu ducha i robił wszystko, żeby jego rodzina żyła jak dawniej. Wszystko skończyło się z chwilą śmierci Anne. Harry nie stracił tylko matki. Stracił również ojca, który każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał pracy, chcąc wypełnić czymś puste miejsce, jakie zostawiła po sobie jego żona. Szesnastoletni wówczas chłopak został zupełnie sam i nie potrafił poradzić sobie z wszechogarniającą go pustką. Wtedy trafił do bandy Tylera. To była próba ucieczki. Niestety przed samym sobą nie da się uciec._

  
Harry nie potrafił nawet opisać ulgi, jaka zagościła w jego sercu po wyrzuceniu z siebie tego wszystkiego. Nie potrafił ubrać w słowa tego, jak poczuł się, kiedy Lucy przyciągnęła go powoli do siebie i przytuliła się do niego. Wreszcie czuł się doceniony, potrzebny. Jak nigdy wcześniej.  
Kiedy kilka dni później ponownie siedział z Lucy w jej pokoju ona nie pozostała mu dłużna za jego zwierzenia.

  
_-Trzy lata temu.. jechałam z moim ojcem samochodem, wracaliśmy nocą z Londynu. To było moje marzenie-zobaczyć to miasto. Widziałam je jeden jedyny raz i wiem, że kolejny nie zamierzam. Czuję się, jakby to była moja wina. Tata chciał tylko zrobić mi prezent na urodziny. Było ślisko na drodze, do tego padał śnieg. Wpadliśmy w poślizg. Tata nie przeżył, a ja.. też wolałabym umrzeć niż.._

_  
_Wtedy Harry obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli na to, żeby w głowie Lucy pojawiła się jakakolwiek dołująca myśl. Poprzysiągł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby zatrzymać na jej twarzy uśmiech, przy którym tak słodko marszczyła nos. Da radę. Wiedział, że da. W końcu nie z takimi rzeczami sobie w życiu radził.

_-Masz jakiś ukryty talent? Wiesz, taki, o którym nikomu nigdy nie powiedziałeś?  
-Trochę.. trochę piszę.-bąknął lekko zmieszany. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o swojej pasji, a w szufladzie jego biurka leżało pełno dokończonych, bądź też nie, opowiadań, krótkich historyjek. Jedyną osobą, która je czytała był on sam.  
_ _Pamiętał, jak kiedyś jego mama, robiąc porządki w jego pokoju, przez przypadek trafiła na jedno z opowiadań o tajemniczym królestwie mieszczącym się setki metrów pod ziemią, którym rządził zły i nieustępliwy król As. Napisał je w wieku czternastu lat. Nie było najlepsze, ale było jego. To liczyło się najbardziej. Z każdym kolejnym napisanym przez siebie tekstem był coraz lepszy. Czuł się dumny, że spod jego długopisu mogą wypływać takie rzeczy, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że bał się powiedzieć o swojej pasji komukolwiek. Chłopak, który pisze. Nie, to zdecydowanie by nie przeszło. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało._   
_-Przeczytasz mi coś kiedyś?-dopytywała się szatynka. Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, pomimo tego, że mówiła sporo, Harry czuł, że dziewczyna traktuje go ze sporym dystansem. Przestała ufać ludziom, kiedy zostawili ją przyjaciele. Teraz wszystko wróciło._   
_-Może-odparł wymijająco chłopak, a na jego ustach zamajaczył cień uśmiechu. Jeśli już ktoś miał zapoznać się z jego wypocinami, to na pewno Lucy była właściwą osobą._

_*_

_-_ Harry, to nie jest śmieszne. Nie ufasz mi.-oburzyła się szatynka, kiedy siedzący przy niej chłopak po raz kolejny nie chciał powiedzieć, co chodziło mu po głowie. Czuła, że Harry wpadł na jakiś pomysł, coś go dręczy, albo coś w tym stylu. Dwudziestojednolatek stwierdził niedawno, że dziewczyna ma dodatkowy zmysł, który pozwalał jej wyczuwać, o czym myślą inni ludzie.  
Styles zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy dostrzegł lekkie zmarszczki na czole dziewczyny, ukazujące jej poirytowanie. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś jej czegoś nie mówił. Była kobietą, zawsze musiała postawić na swoim i denerwowała się, kiedy coś nie do końca szło po jej myśli.  
To miała być kara. Nie trafi do więzienia, jeśli dotrzyma towarzystwa niewidomej dziewczynie. Zamiast tego dostał prawdziwą lekcje życia. W żadnej szkole, w której do tej pory miał okazję się szkolić nie nauczył się tego, czego nauczyła go Lucy. Przede wszystkim tego, żeby bez względu na to, jakie przeszkody życie będzie podkładało nam pod nogi, nie zapominać, kim tak naprawdę się jest. Harry czuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go z całej siły w twarz i wykrzyczał mu prosto w twarz, żeby się ogarnął, zanim będzie całkowicie za późno, albo jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody, która przywróciła go do rzeczywistości.  
Przeklinał samego siebie za to, co się z nim stało.  
Mama Lucy, pani Evans, traktowała go jak własnego syna. Być może już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania dostrzegła w oczach chłopaka iskierkę nadziei, która zaczynała powoli dogasać.  
Harry wstał z łóżka, na którym siedział razem z dziewczyną i podszedł do jej biurka, na którym godzinę wcześniej zostawił przyniesioną przez siebie torbę. Z jednym kącikiem ust uniesionym do góry otworzył ją i wyjął z niej swój brązowy dziennik. Nie pokazywał go nigdy nikomu, ale pamiętał o obietnicy złożonej Lucy. Wymusiła na nim, że kiedyś przeczyta jej coś napisanego własnoręcznie przez niego.  
-Kiedyś nigdy bym nie pomylał, że przyjdzie mi zajmować się kale..-te słowa wypłynęły z ust Harry’ego, zanim w ogóle zdążył pomyśleć nad tym, co mówi. W ostatnim momencie ugryzł się w język, ale było już za późno. Czasu nie da się cofnąć, a dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, co chciał powiedzieć. Nie mogła tylko dostrzec przerażenia malującego się na twarzy chłopaka. Za to on doskonale widział, co dzieje się z dziewczyną. Jej twarz zdradzała niewyobrażalny ból, który po chwili wycisnął z jej niewidzących oczu pierwszą łzę.  
-Wyjdź, Harry.-powiedziała opanowanym tonem. Wiele kosztowało ją, żeby w tamtej chwili nie wybuchnąć.  
-Lucy, ja.. nie.. ja nie chciałem!  
-Wyjdź Harry, proszę cię, po prostu wyjdź.  
Zrozpaczony spojrzał na na dziewczynę po raz ostatni, a potem w jednej sekundzie postanowił, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu dostosuje się do jej słów. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Zbiegł po schodach na dół, bez słowa mijając na nich zaskoczoną mamę Lucy. Wyszedł z domu i nie patrząc w okno pokoju dziewczyny, wsiadł na swój motor, odpalił go jednym kopniakiem i wrócił do domu, gdzie czekało go kolejne zaskoczenie. Jego ojciec siedział przy stole w kuchni i obracał w dłoniach kubek z ciemnym, parującym napojem.  
-Dlaczego nie jesteś w pracy?-spytał, stając w drzwiach pomieszczenia i spoglądając na jego ojca.  
Twarz chłopaka nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, była bez żadnego konkretnego wyrazu. W nawet najmniejszym stopniu nie zdradzała rozpaczy rosnącej w jego sercu.  
-Zamknęli na dzisiaj firmę. Nie powiedzieli, co się stało. A ty nie powinieneś być u tej dziewczyny? Jak jej tam? Lily?  
-Lucy, tato.-westchnął głośno chłopak, po czym położył swoją torbę na progu kuchni. Podszedł do stołu i odsunął sobie krzesło naprzeciwko swojego ojca i usiadł na nim.-Tak, powinienem. Ale nawaliłem.-Chłopak zakotwiczył dłonie w swoich włosach i mocno za nie pociągnął. Czuł, że za to, co zrobił, ktoś powinien wymierzyć mu siarczysty policzek. Do zapamiętania – najpierw myśleć, potem mówić. Nigdy odwrotnie.  
-I co zamierzasz z tym fantem zrobić?-mężczyzna pytająco uniósł brew. Harry przez chwilę zapragnął mieć nadzieję, że jego ojca naprawdę do interesuje. Że nie robi tego tylko po to, żeby pozgrywać zatroskanego, przykładnego rodzica.  
-Nic nie zamierzam.-przez dłuższą chwilę utrzymywała się między nimi cisza.-Nie chcę, żeby tak było. Chcę, żeby było jak dawniej.-chłopak w końcu podniósł wzrok na swojego ojca. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Po stopniowo zmieniającym się wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciwko niego wywnioskował, że powoli zaczyna rozumieć, co miał na myśli. Po chwili gwałtownie wstał od stołu, w progu chwycił swoje rzeczy i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Kopniakiem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i włączył wierzę stereo pilotem leżącym na komodzie po lewej stronie przy drzwiach. Położył się na łóżku, kiedy z głośników popłynęły pierwsze tony. W tym momencie nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, żeby zasnąć i zapomnieć o wszystkich wydarzeniach mających tego dnia miejsce. Było trochę tak, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu z piersi serce, rzucił na podłogę i jeszcze podeptał.

*

W zasadzie nie pamiętał za bardzo tamtego popołudnia. Pamiętał tylko tyle, że chyba wypił za dużo kawy. Decyzja, którą podjął był natychmiastowa i nieodwracalna. Wiedział, że już nic nie będzie mogło odwieść go od jego planów. Do tego.. sam zawsze chciał mieć psa. Dlaczego go nie miał? Powód był prosty. Harry Styles był uczulony na psią sierść. Momenty, w których znajdował się w pobliżu jakiegoś sierściucha były jedynymi chwilami, kiedy kichał. Nawet podczas przeziębienia katar go oszczędzał. W odróżnieniu od duszącego kaszlu.  
-No Harry, muszę przyznać, że kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie się tutaj nie spodziewałam.-kobieta w średnim wieku wpuściła chłopaka na teren schroniska. Była dobrą znajomą jego zmarłej mamy. Można powiedzieć, że zastępowała mu jego rodzicielkę. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z przypadłości chłopaka. Nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek odwiedzi ją w pracy.- Mogłabym się dowiedzieć, co cię tu sprowadza?  
-Ekhem.. chcę psa.-Joanne zaśmiała się słysząc odpowiedź chłopaka w towarzystwie jego charakterystycznie zachrypniętego głosu.  
-Tego się akurat domyśliłam, ale przecież ty jesteś uczulony, Harry.  
-To nie dla mnie. Ale znam kogoś, komu mógłby się spodobać i.. trochę nawaliłem ostatnio.-Harry doszedł do wniosku, że pies-przewodnik przydałby się Lucy. Nie musiałaby wtedy być zdana na nikogo, jeśli chciałaby wyjść z domu.  
-Czyli ten pies, to w ramach przeprosin, tak?-kobieta poprowadziła chłopaka w stronę klatek, w których zamknięte były psy przeróżnych maści i ras oraz małe kundle. Pomimo tego, że natychmiast zaczął kichać, zrobiło mu się ich szkoda. A co, gdyby tak ludzi pozamykać w klatkach-pomyślał.-Wiesz, że jeśli naprawdę chcesz kogoś przeprosić, to nie musisz dawać żadnego prezentu. Jeśli temu komuś będzie zależało równie mocno, co tobie, to nawet zwyczajne, ale szczere „przepraszam” wystarczy.  
Pomimo słów Joanne, które bardzo skutecznie do niego trafiły, pół godziny później – nadal kichając i parskając co chwilę – wyszedł ze schroniska trzymając na smyczy trzyletniego labradora. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie powinien się teraz udać, ale nie sądził, że ktoś może skomplikować jego plany w tak wielkim stopniu.  
Usłyszał za sobą odgłosy charakterystyczne dla motorów. Dużej ilości motorów. Odwrócił się, a jego oczy powiększyły się do niebotycznych rozmiarów, kiedy zrozumiał, do kogo owe maszyny należą.  
Miał powody do strachu. Od ponad miesiąca ignorował telefony od Tylera czy pozostałych chłopaków z grupy, przestał odwiedzać wszystkie miejsca, gdzie mógłby się na nich natknąć. Jednym słowem unikał ich jak ognia.  
Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z Tylerem Morrisem się nie zadziera. Niejednokrotnie spotkał się z jego okrucieństwem wobec innych, którzy odważyli się go zlekceważyć bądź podważyć jego nikły autorytet. Wiedział, że będzie miał kłopoty, jednak jedyne, co mógł w tym momencie zrobić, to modlić się, żeby po wszystkim mógł oddychać.  
Puścił się biegiem wzdłuż ulicy, ciągnąć za sobą psa. Dotrzeć do głównej ulicy – powtarzał sobie w myślach. Skręcił w pierwszą uliczkę w prawo. Serce zamarło mu w piersi, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to ślepa uliczka. Przed sobą miał jedynie ceglany mur. Było już za późno na ucieczkę.  
Nie zarejestrował nawet momentu, w którym pojawiły się przed nim doskonale znane mu pojazdy. Miał wrażenie, że jego szalejące ze strachu serce za moment wyrwie mu się z piersi.  
Kiedy zgasili silniki, zdjęli kaski z głów. W oczach kilku mężczyzn przed nim zarejestrował litość i współczucie, które jednak w żaden sposób nie mogły mu pomóc.  
Tyler zszedł ze swojej maszyny i podszedł do przerażonego szatyna. Harry autentycznie się bał, pomimo tego, że znajdujący się pół metra przed nim blondyn był prawie głowę niższy. Chwilę później poczuł przeszywający ból w policzku po tym, jak został uderzony przez Tylera.  
-Myślałeś, że ci się uda? Że tak po prostu zerwiesz z nami jakiekolwiek kontakty, a później może jeszcze doniesiesz na nas glinom?- Poczuł, jak jego drugi policzek płonie z bólu. Labrador szamoczący się przy nodze Stylesa przeraźliwie zakwiczał. Też się bał. Sekundę zajęło szatynowi podjęcie decyzji. Puścił smycz i pozwolił psu uciec. Wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej. Może trafi z powrotem do schroniska, a może zajmą się nim jacyś dobrzy ludzie.- Nie ma tak dobrze, Styles. Nie z nami.-Harry nawet nie próbował się bronić. Kilkunastu mężczyzn na niego jednego. Nie miałby szans. Tyler wymierzył silny cios w brzuch szatyna, który momentalnie zwinął się z bólu. Kiedy został uderzony ponownie, znalazł się na ziemi. Kilka minut później, po wielu kopniakach w głowę i tułów, liczeniem których Harry nie zaprzątał sobie już i tak bardzo obolałej głowy, stracił przytomność.

*

Uchylił lekko powieki, a jego przymrużone oczy w mgnieniu oka zalał snop jasnego światła. Widział tylko biel. A więc tak to wygląda – pomyślał. Umarł. To nie podlegało żadnej dyskusji. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tylko w niebie mogłoby być tak jasno. Skoro trafił do nieba, to znaczy, że Bóg istnieje. Podniosło go to lekko na duchu. Z powrotem zamknął oczy. Może śmierć nie była taka zła. Może miało się dla niego zacząć drugie, o wiele lepsze życie tutaj, po drugiej stronie. Pomimo obolałej głowy i bólu, który czuł w jeszcze kilku miejscach na ciele, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało. Wiedział, kto go zabił.  
Jednak czy w niebie nie powinno nie być bólu?  
Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego jakże oczywistego faktu, natychmiast szeroko otworzył oczy i spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. W tym momencie jego czaszkę przeszył porażający ból. Od razu opadł z powrotem na poduszki, sycząc z bólu. Zdołał jednak rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował.  
Ściany były białe. Tę po jego lewej stronie zajmowało duże okno przysłonięte do połowy żaluzjami. Na suficie mieściło się kilka lamp, z których płynęło owe jasne światło. Na wprost od niego znajdowały się drzwi, białe tak samo, jak wszystko dookoła. Obok była szyba, przez którą dostrzegał chodzących po korytarzu szpitala ludzi. Lekarzy i pacjentów. To musiał być szpital. W zasięgu jego wzroku, nieco bardziej w prawo, dostrzegł kilka szafek. Kiedy przekręcił głowę trochę bardziej, zauważył łóżko przykryte białą pościelą. Było takie same jak jego, z tym tylko wyjątkiem, że tamto było puste. Do jego dłoni przyczepionych było kilka rurek i kabelków. Kiedy dotknął nią swojego czoła, pod opuszkami palców wyczuł bandaż, którym owinięta była jego głowa.  
Wtem drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Joanne z kubkiem wypełnionym po brzegi ciemną, parującą cieczą. Zapewne była to kawa. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że Harry odzyskał przytomność. Podeszła do niego i usiadła na krzesełku obok.  
-Co tu robisz?-spytał chłopak zachrypniętym głosem. Odchrząknął lekko. Zdziwił się na widok kobiety siedzącej przy jego boku. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to dzięki niej znalazł się w szpitalu i czy powiadomiła już kogoś.  
-Pies wrócił do schroniska ze smyczą cały czas przyczepioną do obroży. To było trochę dziwne, bo miałam przeczucie, że gdybyś się nagle rozmyślił, to przecież byś go przyprowadził, nie puszczałbyś go od tak po prostu. Poszłam cię poszukać i znalazłam cię nieprzytomnego i to w dodatku z dość poważnymi siniakami. Powinieneś bardziej uważać. Twój ojciec już tu jedzie.-zaskoczony szatyn uniósł brwi. Nie spodziewał się, że jego tata zostawi pracę tylko po to, żeby go zobaczyć. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o czymś – a raczej o kimś jeszcze.  
Spuścił głowę zasmucony i przestraszony. Wiedział, że jest już za późno. Ona już na niego nie czeka. Nie ma już czego ratować. Iskierka, która rozbłysła w jego sercu, a która przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zaczęła zamieniać się w prawdziwy ogień, teraz całkowicie zgasła. To już koniec dla niego. Stracił kilka cennych tygodni i był bardziej niż pewny, że już ich nie odzyska. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak wielkim idiotą był.  
Nie był przygotowany na to, co stało się później.  
Do pokoju ostrożnym krokiem weszła drobna dziewczyna. Kurczliwie trzymała się ramienia swojej matki bojąc się, że zaraz może się o coś przewrócić. Nie mogła polegać na swoim zmyśle orientacji. Była w tym miejscu po raz pierwszy.  
Na widok szatynki źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Nie spodziewał się, że jego jadący właśnie do szpitala ojciec pofatyguje się, żeby się z nim zobaczyć, ale obecność Lucy przerosła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Chyba jednak naprawdę trafił do nieba.  
-Lucy-cichy szept wydostał się spomiędzy jego warg.-Boże, tak bardzo cię przepraszam.. naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło, nie chciałem tego wtedy powiedzieć, tak bardzo tego żałuję!-pani Evans podprowadziła córkę do łóżka, na którym leżał szatyn i pomogła jej na nim usiąść.  
-Po co był ci pies, Harry?-spytała dziewczyna. W jej głosie Harry wychwycił mieszankę różnych emocji. Rozczarowania, smutku, troski. Nawet lekkiego rozbawienia. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to ostatnie.  
-Chciałem..-zająknął się.-Próbowałem znaleźć tylko sposób, jak cię przeprosić za to, co się stało. To nie powinno tak wyglądać.  
-Jesteś najgłupszym facetem, jakiego miałam okazję w życiu poznać. Przecież wystarczyło przyjść i przeprosić. Byłam zła i było mi przykro, że usłyszałam od ciebie tamte słowa. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo się zawiodłam. Ale wybaczyłabym ci. Za mocno mi na tobie zależy.-szatynka wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę chłopaka, który spróbował przysunąć się do niej, żeby ułatwić jej dotknięcie go. Nie było to jednak takie proste. Nawet przy najlżejszym ruchu wszystko bolało go tak bardzo, jakby ktoś wbił w całe jego ciało setki igieł. Pomimo to wiedział jednak, że będzie dobrze. Już jest.


End file.
